


Let the Rain Come Down

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incubus Tony Stark, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Multi, Random & Short, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Sex, according to Tony, is ridiculous to begin with. It doesn't need Thor adding anything to it. Not that he's complaining mind you. But an unexpected rain shower whenever he's having it, howeverlonghe's having it? Yeah, weather/fertility god or not, it's still ridiculous. And annoying to the majority of the population. What do they know though? Tony loves it. Good thing Asgard is much more prepared.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Let the Rain Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for the Marvel Plyship bingo. And what did I choose to do? That's right, a crack version of my ace!incubus!Tony. (No you will never get away from this. *evil author laugh*)  
> Fun fact: I was listening to Come Clean by Hillary Duff too much when I was writing this.  
> For bingo square: B5/asexual

Tony stretches out on the couch, enjoying himself as above him the storm continues. There is no need to worry about him getting wet because the balcony is already spelled against it. It’s one of the many that is. Apparently when your prince is also a god of thunder you have to be prepared for some unexpected storms. What is an annoyance on Earth is a normal day here. 

Yeah Thor has more than one weatherman out for his blood - among the others who have endured an unexpected drenching. It’s a thing. A thing that no one really appreciates. 

Well Tony does, but he has enough people out for him as is. No need to add to the list if he doesn’t have to. He isn’t  _ that _ reckless. Here though he can sit outside without worry and soak it in. It’s not the storm he enjoys per se, but the energy that creates it. That glorious, delicious energy. 

Being an incubus has always been somewhat of a trial for him. Or no, being  _ asexual _ has always been a trial. What kind of incubus ends up being asexual? What good is that? None that’s what. He still needs sex to survive, still has to seek it out, yet isn’t actually attracted to anyone. Not like that anyways. Orgasms are nice and all and he does have a libido, but he’d as soon forget the whole business if he could. 

That all changed when he got together with Thor and Jane. Not that he became magically ‘cured’ or any bullshit like that. Sex itself is still something he can give or take - although sex with Thor when he’s in the mood? _Very_ _nice_. No. What changed everything is the storms that everyone so hates. 

You see Thor tends to summon one every time he has sex. Whether it’s a quickie or a long, drawn out night of pleasure, it happens every time. Thor once explained it in technical terms, but basically it’s a sex thing. Sex unlocks a special part of his powers. Tony may or may not have had a hard time keeping a straight face at that. Sex. Really. Then again he’s also a fertility god too, so that’s part of it. Still. It is enough to make Tony laugh even now. As if sex needs an excuse to be even more ridiculous. 

It was a pleasant surprise when he found out that he could feed off of the sexual energy from the storm. No, that’s too mild of a way to describe it. It was a damn miracle. A god sent if you will - literally. Tony will never have to worry about sex again if he doesn’t want to.  _ Miracle _ . 

Through trial and error he’s learned that it works best if he’s outside in the storm itself. He can absorb the energy through a window or wall if he needs to, but full exposure works best. It had led to him being soaked a couple of times before he built a glass shelter on the roof. Of course he could always make it simple and go into the room where Thor and Jane are having sex, but no, he’d rather not if he doesn’t have it. 

No offense to either of them of course. They are both lovely and he loves them for a reason. It still takes him by surprise sometimes. He never meant to fall into a relationship with them. Never thought it would last this long when he did. But they are here on Asgard now celebrating their fifth anniversary. A blink of an eye for the Aesir, but extremely impressive for him. 

Odin had looked like he swallowed a lemon when he officially met them. Not only had his son ended up with two mortals, but one of them had tainted blood to boot. Yeah he’s charming like that. Looks like the All Daddy doesn’t practice what he preaches. Surprise, surprise. 

Frigga is lovely though and very supportive. 

When it comes down to it she is likely going to be the one gifting them with these so called golden apples. Hell if it  _ really _ comes down to it, he’s sure he could convince Loki to steal a couple for them. Can’t be that hard to do. He’s pretty sure he’d do it for the pleasure of screwing Odin over plus a favor. 

That’s if they get that far.

Oh how he hopes they get that far. 

That’s not something he wants to think about now though. Instead he relaxes further into the couch and enjoys his meal. Ah this is the life. This vacation celebration was a  _ great _ idea. He’s so glad they were able to come. 

He lets out a satisfied groan as he stretches. Avengering has been taking too much time lately. Same with SI. After all that running he barely knows what to do with himself. Well, okay, that’s a lie. Between relaxing and geeking out with Jane he knows exactly what to do. Above him the storm steadily continues. 

Idly he wonders if he really is the only one who appreciates the storms. Maybe the rest of the incubuses and succubuses in the city agree with him. Maybe they’re all getting a free meal too. The possessive side of him hopes not -Thor is  _ his _ \- but he lets that go. Does it really matter either way? 

He ends up dozing for a while, the rain a steady background noise. In and out of sleep he drifts. Around him the sexual energy continues to surround him. Yeah no, not just a great idea, a  _ brilliant _ one. Best one Thor has ever had. 

Time stretches on endlessly, but he manages to rouse himself once the storm ends. The sun peeks out of the clouds and shines down on him. The way it reflects off of the raindrops is beautiful. He lays there a little longer before getting up and wandering down to Thor’s room. 

He taps on the door to announce himself before entering. As he knew they would be Jane and Thor are sprawled out on the bed, naked and beautiful. 

“Beloved,” Thor smiles, “did you enjoy our storm?” He sounds far too satisfied with himself. Well he has reason to. 

“You know I did. I always do.” He sheds his clothes as he goes. By time he joins them in bed he is down to his silk boxers. Oh yes, this bed is equally nice. He groans again as he sinks into it. 

“I am glad.” He bends down to kiss Tony. “Happy anniversary my love.” 

“ ‘y ‘versary,” Jane mutters, clearly worn out and mostly asleep. 

“Same to you.” He kisses her before laying down in bed. With Thor on one side and Jane on the other he relaxes into another doze. Yeah, this right here, is definitely the life. 


End file.
